


Derek and the Tragic Toy Piano

by baegin_ae



Series: Derek and the Toy Piano [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's life is a tragedy, Gen, I can't stop making fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baegin_ae/pseuds/baegin_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sets the dramatic mood with his tiny toy piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek and the Tragic Toy Piano

TINK TINK TINTINTINTINTIN

Stiles looked up across the room. Peter had both hands covering his face and at first Stiles thought he was ashamed. Then he noticed the tremors in his shoulder and realized he was quietly laughing. Stiles looked down. Derek Hale, Grumpy McSourpants, was sitting on the floor, his shirt still torn and streaked with blood, the deepest furrow to ever furrow caught in his forehead, with a fucking toy piano. He could see Scott out of the corner of his eye, mouth gaping. Jackson was already snickering somewhere to the left. Isaac looked halfway between crying and screaming.

“What. The. Hell?” Derek looked up, scowling. 

“You said the hunters know where you live.”

“So you thought it would be a great time to break out the kiddie instruments?”

Scott made a whimpering sound and began elbowing him in the side, by which Stiles meant he began punching him with his elbows and knocking him off balance. “Dude, what?” But Scott wasn’t looking at him, just gesturing slightly at the piano on the floor. Stiles squinted and looked closer. It was old, with chipping paint and, fuck, were those scorch marks on the side? Isaac seemed to catch on at the same time as Scott because he was suddenly grabbing Jackson in a headlock and distracting him. Derek was looking back down at his piano like it might explain to him why the universe hated his life so much. 

“Right.” Stiles cleared his throat. “Well. Good job. On the...mood music. Really sets the, um, mood.” 

Derek looked up and just a little bit of the wrinkles on his forehead started to clear up and, shit, Stiles thought they might actually be having a moment here. And then Peter let out an echoing guffaw of laughter and Jackson and Isaac’s tussle knocked into Scott from behind, who promptly joined the dog pile. And Derek growled and made a hasty retreat to the next room. Leaving his tragic toy piano on the floor in danger of being stepped on. So right, no moments here. 

Stiles picked it up for him. No use wasting a perfectly good instrument, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this all came about with a misplaced pusheen...


End file.
